


A Gift of Sunflowers

by TrioMaxwell



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Short Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioMaxwell/pseuds/TrioMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the sunflower is definitely Mikoshiba Seijuurou's flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunflower Man

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I haven't been posting for sometime, but I'm definitely still writing for my favourite pairing and and continuing my fics! 
> 
> Also! I'm organising and advertising for MikoRin Week! For more details, please go to this post. XD   
> http://mikorinweek.tumblr.com/post/108408662769/announcement-for-mikorin-fans-mikorin-week
> 
> Thank you for all your support!

"Where did you get that?" Rin asked, trying to keep the surprise out of his voice as he came up to Seijuurou at the entrance to the train station. It was a little incongruous, sticking out of Seijuurou’s backpack, and very eye catching. He had spotted it the moment he saw the tall redhead. They were on their way to the Tokyo Swimming Centre for training after their lessons, so why did Seijuurou have _*that*_  with him now?

 

"Mmm?" Seijuurou looked back at the tall sunflower, blooming gaily behind him. "Oh, this. I was walking past the florist today and a little girl gave it to me. I think she’s the florist’s daughter or something?" He pushed off the wall he was leaning on and slung a companionable arm around Rin’s shoulders. He looked down at him, dimpling as he smiled. "And she called me~~~," he drawled, striking a pose with his thumb and forefinger framing his chin, winking, "the ‘sunflower man’!"

 

Rin laughed out loud at the accurate description, the ridiculous pose and the *sparkles* pouring off Sei.

 

 _The sunflower was totally Sei’s flower. Bright, warm and cheerful. They even shared the same colours. Sunflower Seijuurou?_  He chuckled some more.  _Yes, yes you are_.

 

"Yeah? She’s right, you know," he leaned into the one-armed embrace as he steered Sei into the train station. "It does suit you.”

  
"Glad you agree, sunshine!" Sei grinned and sparkled some more.

 

\--------

 

Rin put the sunflower into water when they got back to their little apartment.  _It was a pretty, sturdy bloom,_  he thought. It still remained tall and proud despite having out and about the entire day and really brightened up the place.

 

Two hands snaked around his waist and pulled him into a bear hug from behind. Rin smiled as Seijuurou buried his head in the crook of Rin’s neck and shoulder and sighed long and loudly.

 

Rin closed his eyes and hummed happily, leaning back into the taller man’s embrace. Sei always gave warm hugs, terrific hugs, _hugs that felt like home._  He reached a hand up to thread through the strands of Sei’s red hair, and leaned his head into Seijuurou’s, cheek pressing to cheek. They both relished the moment and the silence, supporting the other, and being supported. “Tired?” he asked softly, solicitously.

 

Sei’s prodigious speed and stamina had been noticed and he was undergoing not only sprint training for the fifty, hundred and two hundred metre free but for the two hundred metre individual medley as well. His training menu for that day involved not only five thousand meters of timed crawl but also the push-off from the walls as he transitioned from one stroke to another, from fly to back to breast to crawl. It was tedious stuff and got boring very quickly, but Sei had never complained, had always cheered the others on…

 

But Sei was only human, Rin knew, and _could_ get tired.

 

_It just took him longer._

 

"No," Sei opened his eyes and and Rin was struck by the adoration in his golden regard. "I just want to look at you for now." He kissed Rin gently on the cheek and nuzzled his neck again.

 

"I’ve been seeing way too much blue lately."

 

 


	2. Feel The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the request for 'Prompt 21 for the shippy thing.'
> 
> Dancing in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from a long list of prompts found on Tumblr.  
> http://triomaxwell.tumblr.com/post/114114590445/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you  
> http://triomaxwell.tumblr.com/post/114200809120/hi-valli-theres-been-some-new-ideas-are-going-on

**Prompt 21 for the shippy thing.**

Sheets of rain pelted Rin and Seijuurou as they ran up along the deserted street hand in hand, past all the closed shophouses, racing back to their hotel. It soaked their clothes, matted their hair, tried its best to blind them even as it ran warm fingers down their backs and legs and other places best not mentioned. 

 

 _At least it was warm, not freezing _—__ though Rin was hard pressed to remember even that bit of positivity as a raindrop hit him right in the eye.  _Ow!_

 

_Accurate from 6 500 feet, what the hell?_

 

 _And it was sunny just two minutes ago,_ Rin marveled as he ran. _We were just walking along the beach. I’d read that tropical storms blow up fast in Okinawa,_   _especially near the sea, but I’d never thought it’d be this fast. And *I* used to live next to the ocean._

 

He flinched as lightning flashed nearby and thunder rumbled seemingly overhead. _And this is supposed to be a weak springtime storm! If this counts as ‘weak’, what’s ‘strong’ like?_

 

He almost slipped and fell at the end of the wet path, but Sei’s strong hand steadied him.

 

 _“Thanks—”_ he wanted to say, but what came out was “Mrgggph!” His words were muffled by Sei’s chest; the older man having pulled him into a warm, wet hug.

 

"There’s no point in running!" Seijuurou shouted above the rain and thunder. "We’re already wet! Might as well enjoy it!"

 

"We’re in the middle of a _fucking_  thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the _fucking_ rain?” Rin yelled up at him in disbelief.

 

"Why not? Being wet never hurt anyone! Especially us!" Sei spun him round and around like they were dancing a waltz, chanting, “Everybody wants happiness. No one wants the pain _—_ ” he glanced down at Rin with such amazingly affectionate eyes, sparkling impossibly despite looking like a drowned cat, (and Rin knew that _he_ looked much worse) “ _—_ But how can you have a rainbow, without a little rain?”

 

“This is NOT ‘a little rain’!” Rin shrieked, exasperated at this insane sunflower person who owned his heart. 

 

_But it was true, they couldn’t be any wetter and it really wasn’t so bad, this wet, mad, bizarre moment of warmth and laughter and —_

 

“Hey, look!” Sei murmured. “We can see the ocean from here!” Rin looked up, Sei hugging him closer as they both saw the first rays of sun break through the clouds over the turbulent blue-green water and felt the rain peter off to a light drizzle.

 

“The storm is ending.”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21: ”We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
> 
> PS: During a thunderstorm, please seek shelter, like in a building. Don’t hide under a tree or electrical pole, don’t be the tallest point out in the open. Dance safely!


End file.
